


Do You Trust Me?

by gosshawks



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Rowdy Raven Tavern (The Arcana), back when julian was ~oooh sexy scary~ instead of just a giant giraffe of a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosshawks/pseuds/gosshawks
Summary: PROMPT: "Do you trust me?" With Julian/the ApprenticeThe Apprentice isn't sure how they feel about the enigmatic, vaguely dangerous Doctor Devorak.





	Do You Trust Me?

“Do you trust me?” Julian said, offering an outstretched hand. He was lit by the lanterns outside the tavern (the Rowdy Raven, it seemed to be called), and the orange hue gave him an otherworldly glow. He hid his nervousness pretty well, the Apprentice thought, but it was still there: in the slight twitch of the corner of his mouth as he smiled, in the intense way those iron grey eyes watched them.

Doctor Julian Devorak was…an enigma and an open book, all at once. He’d snuck into their shop, threatened them, grinned in a way that made their heart stop when they’d broken a bottle over his head in response. He was on the run, wanted for killing the most prominent man in the city, but he walked about in broad daylight, maskless, as though he had no fear of capture. 

Love at first sight it was not, certainly. It was something else…rougher, darker, bloodier, an intoxicating heat that clawed at the inside of the Apprentice’s ribcage, howling, demanding to be let out. 

They did not trust this man. They hadn’t the slightest idea what he’d done, what he wanted, what he would do to them if he had the chance. Trusting him would be madness. 

“No,” they said, but took his gloved hand anyway. 

Julian’s smile broadened in surprised delight, and he wrapped their hand around his arm.

“Good,” he said. “I would be worried if you did.”


End file.
